


Blue Eyes

by Sciatic_Nerd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciatic_Nerd/pseuds/Sciatic_Nerd
Summary: FFXV Kinkmeme fillSomeone gives Noctis a kitten for his birthdayI don't care how old he is, or who it is that gives it to him. I just know that there needs to be high-pitched and uncharacteristic squeeing. And calling the kitten things like "sweetheart." And referring to himself as the kitten's daddy. And also for it to be the most lovable kitten ever and to totally tolerate all the cuddles and smooches.





	Blue Eyes

Noctis had spent the last three years begging for a kitten every time his birthday came around, even the Marilith attack and the fact that he had only just come out of a coma hadn’t changed the fact he wanted a cat. And Regis just wasn’t budging. How the man could look into those enormous shiny blue eyes and then not promptly give the boy anything he wanted Clarus did not know, Noctis was cuter than Gladio by far and those heartbreaking eyes of his could put Iris to shame, and Clarus was known for folding like a wet rag any time Iris turned puppy dog eyes at him. Regis and Cor constantly teased him about it, he had had entire conversations with Cid where the ornery man laughed at his inability to deny his daughter anything. So Clarus took a deep breath sent Regis a mental apology and entered the animal shelter.

“Hello, how can I help you today, sir?” the young woman working behind the counter slowly paled and her voice strangled as she recognised him, which was strange because when he was in casual dress … oh right, he was still in his council robes, he hadn’t had time to change.

So Clarus just smiled, hoping it would calm the young lady down and asked, “I’m looking for a kitten for my nephew, do you have any?”

It was true enough, if you looked sideways and squinted Noctis could totally be his nephew, and it wasn’t like he had an actual blood sibling to give him one.

“Kittens?” the girl squeaked and gestured, “they’re right around here.”

Which was good, because for a moment Clarus had been scared that the shock of the situation had frozen her brain. Thank the Gods it hadn’t.

“So what kind of cat are you looking for?”

Clarus paused, “a young one is preferable, but it needs to be good natured, willing to put up with a lot of hugging and attention.”

Because when Noctis was a baby, Regis had given him a cat plushie and ever since, Noctis had towed that thing around in his arms pretending it was real. And when it had finally fallen apart two months ago Noctis had been distraught, he couldn’t stop crying, he had a coffin made for it and buried it in the garden. He had then moped around so much that the nanny had gotten permission to take him out on an excursion.

Which had ended in a daemon attack, a lot of dead crownsguard and a furious Regis.

Really Regis should have just gotten him the damn cat.

“Is your nephew very loud and active?” the young lady asked and Clarus knew when she said active, she meant rough. But Noctis had never been rough or boisterous, like Gladio and Iris, if anything he had become less so after the attack.

Clarus shook his head in a definite negative, “no, especially after he was injured. He’s very quiet now, and everyone’s been so busy, I wanted to give him something he could pet and play with. And he does love cats.”

She nodded thoughtfully, “how about a persian? They’re very sedate and they won’t seek out attention, but they will happily let anyone sit and pet them for hours.”

She pointed out the persian cats, a few of them were too old but there were at least three there that were perfectly eligible, and Clarus had no idea how to choose between them.

Maybe he should have brought Iris with him after all.

And then the pure white one opened its eyes and Clarus thought, that’s the one.

****************************

Noctis opened his eyes, wondering why Ignis sounded so excited today. He helped him get dressed and into his wheelchair and it was only when he left Noctis in the lounge room, with his dad and Clarus and Cor, saying he wished him a happy birthday, pushing a small gift into his hands that Noct realised what day it was.

He tried to give his dad a smile, but he wasn’t sure it had come out right, “hey Dad. Hi Uncle Clarus.”

“Good morning, son, how are you feeling?”

“Alright,” he shrugged, curling into the wheelchair, he didn’t want to talk about the nightmares that hounded his dreams and pain that never left his back. Regis stepped forward and knelt in front of him, a small smile on his face, “happy birthday Noctis. I made this for you.”

In his father’s hands was a carved Carbuncle figurine, Noctis reached out, stroking it lightly.

“It’ll keep the nightmare away, and make all your dreams good ones,” his father whispered, “I carved it myself and weaved the magic in.”

The boy’s head shot up, eyes wide, and pathetically grateful. He hadn’t been able to close his eyes without seeing fire and blood and Mira’s empty eyes and broken body in front of him, the Marilith screeching as he tried to drag himself away.

He snatched the crystalline figurine out of his father’s hand and threw himself bodily into his father’s arms.

“Clarus has a gift for you too,” Regis whispered into his ear after a few minutes, “do you want to see what it is?”

Noctis nodded and shuffled back onto his chair, ready to receive his gift. Clarus laid a box on Noctis’ lap, it had small holes in the side and Noctis eagerly took off the lid, hoping it would be…

It was!

A kitten, a white fluffy kitten was curled up and sleeping inside the box.

“Really?” Noctis squeaked in utter delight.

Regis sighed in faked resignation, “yes, Clarus had already bought her for you before I could tell him not to.”

“Everything you need to take care of her should be being delivered to your rooms now,” Clarus grinned.

Noctis reached down to pet the sleeping kitten’s soft head tentatively as if she would disappear the moment he touched her. At his touch the kitten squirmed onto her back, opening her eyes.

“She has eyes like mine,” Noctis gasped, looking up at the two men before carefully picking her up out of the box and cradling her in his arms, “I’m gonna be the best Dad ever.”

Clarus and Regis stepped back, leaving the young prince with his present, and exchanged a glance, trying not to melt at the cuteness.

***************************

“Sweetheart, where are you?” Noctis called, wheeling his chair down the hallway. Unsuccessful in his search he turned his chair and made his way to his father’s study.

He nodded at the man standing guard and knocked on the door pushing it open before he heard an answer, “Dad? Have you seen Sweetheart?”

As he poked his head around he saw Cor Leonis and Titus Drautos, the new commander of the kingsglaive, standing in front of his father’s desk.

“Sweetheart?” Cor rumbled, the word sounding utterly alien on his tongue.

“His kitten,” Regis explained in amusement, “has she run off Noct?”

“She wouldn’t run off, she’s a good girl,” Noctis protested earnestly, “I’m sure she just got lost.”

“Of course, I’m sure Clarus isn’t busy, why don’t you go next door to his office and ask him to help?”

“Really?” Noctis perked up, “thanks Dad.”

Wheeling himself to Clarus’ room with relative ease he called out to the shield, “Uncle Clarus, Dad said you could help me find Sweetheart!”

Clarus just sighed, hating the way Regis always, always threw him under the bus, and resigned himself to spending an hour or two looking for the wayward kitten.

“There’s no need to shout Noctis, I’m here,” he said gently, opening his office door, “do you have any idea where she is?”

Noctis looked up, obviously quite torn over the situation, he had only had the kitten for two weeks now and he had lost her already, “no, she was supposed to be in her bed, I wanted to take her out to the garden and let her play.”  
“Alright then,” Clarus nodded and began pushing the young prince, “why don’t we start in your room.”

“But I’ve already checked my room.”

“She may have gotten up somewhere she shouldn’t be, kittens are an adventurous lot,” the Shield explained, as they reached the door to his room.

“Sweetheart?” Clarus called out. Noctis had tried to name her something a little less girly, but the cat had heard Noctis calling her that when they first met and had obviously decided it was her name. It was the only thing she responded to, when she felt like it.

Sure enough Clarus heard a pitiful mewing sound coming from Noctis’ draws, when he opened them he was greeted with the sight of a fluffy white kitten making a nest of the young prince’s underwear and socks.

“Why is she in my underwear draw?” Noct rolled himself over and looked down, puzzled.

Clarus shrugged, “she went on an adventure, I guess.”

“Come on Sweetheart,” Noctis encouraged, gently picking the cat up and out of the draws and snuggling her close to his chest and petting her, “is this where you’ve been the whole time? I was so worried. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Clarus smiled and let himself out, Noctis would probably sit there petting with his cat for another few hours before he ever got outside and as much as he wanted to sit there and watch the child be adorable he did have work to do. The trials of being an Amicitia.


End file.
